Dizzy Dana Toys
Dizzy Dana's immense popularity caused it to have toys made of it over the years by various companies. Mattel Poseable Talking Plush Dana, Donnie, and Darrell: each says 10 different phrases. Dana- #Oh, flowerpots! #Call me Dizzy Dana! #I'm proud to be the happiest girl on the planet! #Let's get dizzy! #Then why aren't you laughing? #I was born into the wrong generation. The 50's were where it's at! #(Laughs) # # # Donnie- #Whoa! Are you serious? #Dizzy Donnie's the name! #(Sneezes) #(Laughs) # # # # # Darrell- Blissful Burps Dana-Give her Cherry Cola and/or grape soda, squeeze her belly and listen up! It's something new for you. The Fun Factor Fun Clips Dizzy Dana's Rockin' Record of Fun 1. Old Time Rock and Roll 2. Do Wah Diddy Diddy 3. I Got You, I Feel Good 4. High Hopes 5. Fame 6. Charleston Fun Clips Minis 16 Candles All Shook Up Waking Up Is Hard to Do Get a Job Putting on the Ritz Others Pixel Pals: Dana, Donnie, Anthony, Sophie, Jennifer and Nathan ones were made. Each one talks, plays games and lip-syncs whatever you record. Talking Doo-Wopper Dana and Doctor Zero-One Donnie dolls - each plays 3 sound effects and says 3 catchphrases. Doo-Wopper: She says "Fear not, flower pot! Doo-Wopper Dana is here!"; "Jumpin' jukeboxes!"; and " Her sound effects are a 50's-style slow-dance rock piano riff, a rock n' roll saxophone sounder, and her signature sound effect: doo-wop scatting! Dr. Zero-One: He says "Call me Doctor Zero-One!"; "Multiply yourself by Zero!", and "Emergency medical services!" His sound effects are computery beeping noises, a whirring modem (his signature sound effect), and the sound of someone typing on a computer keyboard. Electronic Change the Story Game: Dana and friends will tell you a story, then when a light comes on under the word, change it with a new magic word and see how it ends up: silly rockin', new and exciting or something else that's put of the ordinary! Dizzy Dana Says DVD game: Follow Dana's instructions. After every four to seven commands, Dana tricks you and tells you to keep playing. Tek Time The Jamming Jukebox Clock-plays a musical composition of Waking Up Is Hard to Do. "This super-loud alarm clock plays Donnie's fun-loving wake-up song when the alarm goes off. A dizzy new way to start up the day! Featuring Danny Cooksey's REALLY TRUE Donnie voice!" Jazwares In 2012, Jazwares made toys to celebrate 15 years of Dizzy Dana. 3-inch Dana, Donnie, Mack, Darrell, and Sophie figures 7-inch plushies of Dana, Donnie, and Darrell 12-inch talking Nathan and Reynold plush characters. Talking Anthony and Jennifer Keychains Fundamental Too The Doo-Wop Diner Jukebox Bank-Anthony and Jennifer will help you save to a light and sound show. Plays Get a Job, A Teenager in Love and Breaking Up Is Hard to Do when coins are dropped in or the red button is pressed. Awnthony's Cawndiment Holdah-When the magic button is pressed, Anthony calls out, "Red hawts! Get your red hawts here!" and the holdah opens. It will remain open and Anthony will keep calling out until you manually close the lid. Hasbro Talking Pool Party Dana Fashion Doll-Press Dana's chest button to hear 5 pool party phrases! # "Cannonball...SPLASH!" # "Let's go swimming!" # "Let's get dizzy and make a splash!" # "Don't splash me!" # "Please don't let this pool party stop!" She wears an orange bikini with white daisies that have orange middles. Playmates Meowing Buttons-Press his right paw (when facing you) to hear Buttons' signature "meow" sound. Just-4-Kids Technology Tough Talkers-Press the buttons on their belts and the DW and 01 will speak. A little rude with lots of attitude! 5 phrases each. DW: You're history! Smooth move! Way to go, genius! One blast of the sax and you're GONE! (add one more tough-talk phrase here!) 01: Take that! Gangway! Multiply yourself by zero! Give me a break! Emergency medical services! (His euphemism for "Eat my shorts!") DanDee Corp Farting, Vibrating Friends-You can collect Dana, Donnie, Nathan and Sophie. When you press their hands, they vibrate and fart, then speak a wisecracking line. They also laugh and sing. The Dobson siblings were made in 1999, while their best friends were made in 2000. The Doo Wopper, Dr. 0 1 and The Uprocker were made in Halloween 2001. Each says five different phrases after farting. Dana's are: #Hey, who farted?! One thing's for sure, it wasn't me. #Don't forget to visit TalkingFarts.com! #Could you please open a window? #I love letting one loose! #Oh, flowerpots. Gotta lay off the baked beans. Donnie's are: #That was me, but I'm gonna blame it on you! #Who needs "silent but deadly"? The louder, the better! #Yuck! It smells like rotten eggs in here! #That felt really good. Really. #I'm up for another. How about you? Dana sings "She'll Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain" with two farts replacing the "choo-choos" and Donnie sings "(add song)". Dana also laughs her iconic belly laugh and Donnie laughs his signature laugh, too! Nathan: #This stinks - both literally and figuratively! #I'd blame the dog, but I don't have any. #Quick, grab the air freshener spray! #That felt so great, I could just do another! #Maybe I should take a break from drinking so much soda... Sophie: #I'm so sorry! #All this time, I thought girls didn't fart... #That one just snuck up on me! #As fresh as a daisy... #Next time, I'll order the chili without beans! Nathan sings "(add song)" and laughs of embarrassment, and Sophie sings "(add song)" and giggles. Halloween Doo Wopper: Instead of pressing a big red circle on their hand, you would press a dot on the Halloween 2001 character's index finger and they would fart and vibrate and follow up with a goofy remark. # Jumping jukeboxes-I soiled my spandex! 2. Ahhh-what a relief! 3. You can't join the Super Squad unless you have the gas! 4. I really do have gas! See? 5. SONG: Thriller (accompanied with farts) Dr. Zero One # Does that compute or what? # You can call that a malfunction! # ??? # ??? # ??? The Uprocker # That didn't rock, did it? # Very uncool, huh? # Patriot Pals-Similar to Language Littles, created by Geri Grobman, and the 2 men behind Ages-17-and-up toy company Arsenic and Apple Pie, Patriot Pals sing patriotic songs and folk tunes as well as the national anthem with a press of the hands, tummy, feet and knee. They also use wireless infrared the to sing together! Dana (USA): # I've Been Working On The Railroad (Left hand) # America the Beautiful (Right Hand) # She'll Be Comin' 'Round The Mountain (Tummy) # Stars and Stripes Forever (Left Foot) # Yankee Doodle Boy (Right Foot) # The Star-Spangled Banner (Knee) Donnie (USA): # Grand Old Flag (Left hand) # # # # # Star Spangled Banner (Fifties Jazz Version, Knee) Category:Merchandise